Tales of the Seasons
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Tales of love and friendship that touch all the seasons and their events. InuYasha/Gravitation
1. Summer Whirlwind

**Title: **Tales of the Seasons

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance (The genre will vary between chapters)

**Pairing: **Ryuichi/Kagome (The pairing will vary between chapters)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I borrow them and make no money in the process.

**A/N: **These little fics are all separate stories. If one is ever a sequel I will mark it as such. You can suggest a pairing as long as it fits into the InuYasha/Gravitation crossover and I will do my best to write it. That also means you can suggest a character other than Kagome from the InuYasha universe. All stories will take place in modern times and will only sometimes mention the past if it fits the plot. These stories will not coincide with the current season or seasonal events. You may very well see a winter fic in the middle of the summer and vice versa. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this series of drabbles and one-shots.

* * *

**1. Summer Whirlwind**

Kagome never thought that her days of relaxing on the beautiful beach owned by Sesshomaru would turn into one of the best summers of her entire life. Never did she think she would be spending every day having fun and being silly with one of Japan's hottest bachelors. Sure, strange things always happened to her. She did fall down a well and end up many years in the past and had an adventure she would never forget for as long as she was alive. So, perhaps she shouldn't have been too surprised when he stumbled, quite literally, through the shrubbery separating his beach from Sesshomaru's beach. She panicked, thinking he was hurt and she was immediately at his side checking him over. He was laughing, claiming that there was no way anyone would dare think he'd hide on Taisho's property. Then he looked up at her and grinned. She was instantly floored by the revelation of just who he was exactly.

Before she could speak, he was covering her mouth and going silent. Someone else was nearby and looking for him and he had been right, they didn't believe he was bold enough to hide out in the neighbor's yard. Then the voices were drifting further away again and he released her with an apology. He laughed more at her flustered state and then gave her a good once over, never letting his eyes stare in one spot too long. She felt just a bit self conscious about the small amount of fabric covering her form at that moment.

_"You're cute."_

He grinned when her cheeks darkened. She didn't respond, still silently stunned at the situation. He was famous and she never had to really deal with that. While Sesshomaru was rich, and always voted as Japan's sexiest bachelor, she had never felt that urge to go fangirl around him. He was Sesshomaru after all and her first encounter with the insanely powerful demon was not the best memory she had. Yes, she lived, but it still sucked. This though, was different. This was Ryuichi Sakuma, someone she never thought in a million years that she would ever meet and he just stumbled into her presence as if it were normal.

_"What's your name?"_

She managed to get herself together enough to answer his question. He laughed, a very sexy sound she noted, and exclaimed that her name was cute as well. That exclamation alerted his friends that they had been very wrong about just how bold he was when it came to hide and seek. He had crossed the property line none of them had dared to cross before. He begged quietly for her to help him hide, but he never gave her a chance to protest. Instead he grabbed her hand and hoisted her to her feet, forcing her to run further down the beach and further away from his friends. Upon closer inspection, Kagome noticed as she peeked over her shoulder, those friends were two members of Bad Luck. They looked very hesitant to follow, so she motioned with her hand that they could. The chase was on.

_"Ha! Ha! You're a traitor, Kagome-chan!"_

He laughed more after seeing her allow Shuichi and Hiro entry onto the land. Shuichi cheered and gave chase with Hiro following behind. Why not, she thought. She was supposed to be relaxing, but having some fun was good for her too. There weren't many hiding spots on the beach itself, so the other pair caught up very quickly. After that, Ryuichi and Hiro were tossing Shuichi into the water and Kagome couldn't stop giggling at how funny it was. Ryuichi advanced on her next, which made her panic and back away. There was no way she was letting him grab her and toss her into the water.

She didn't have to worry about that possible scenario. His steps slowed and his gaze landed on someone behind her. Standing on his terrace and looking out to see what all the commotion was, was none other than Sesshomaru. He took in the sight of all of them, landing lastly on her. With a smile, she waved up at him. He inclined his head and turned to go back inside.

_"You know Sesshomaru Taisho?"_

She explained that he was a friend of the family and she had been really good friends with his younger, now deceased, half-brother. He knew she needed a break from her work and was letting her stay at his beach home for the summer. He stopped in from time to time, but he never stayed for more than a day. He was a very busy man after all and he couldn't be bothered with something so simple as relaxing. Shuichi was brave enough to ask if there was something between them and Kagome laughed a little loudly at the thought before explaining that they were only friends and would only ever be just friends.

As the day shifted into night, Shuichi and Hiro said their goodbyes. They had to get on the road and get back home for work the next day. They expressed their pleasure at meeting her and hoped they could see her again someday in the future. When they were gone, Kagome was more or less at a loss for what to do. Ryuichi was still there and he looked content to stay there with her on the beach.

_"The stars will be out soon. There's a whole sea of them in the sky!"_

They watched those stars for a long time and talked about the things they did and the people in their lives. By dawn, Kagome felt comfortable being in his presence as if he had been a good friend all this time. She was amazed at how easily he had dug his way into her heart, but then again, she had a tendency to let people into her life with very little restraint. She had a good heart from what Sesshomaru had said and people tended to gravitate towards it, himself included. She was pleased he had accepted her friendship, even though deep down she felt he was doing it for InuYasha.

They watched the sunrise together too, but he departed after that, telling her he needed to get home and get some sleep and that she should do the same. She showered and hopped into bed smiling. She hoped he would stop by again sometime that summer. She had more fun with him than she had had in awhile and she really wished she could get a repeat. She found her wish to be answered that evening. A few minutes after Sesshomaru left the house, Ryuichi was at the front door. She inwardly laughed at how he avoided speaking to Sesshomaru and then invited him inside for something to drink. They didn't stay inside for long. He was adamant about getting her back outside to watch the stars again.

_"Some of them are falling! We might be able to make some wishes!"_

It was chillier the second night so she brought a couple blankets for them to use. However, he never touched the one she brought for him, but instead talked his way into sharing hers. He was very innocent in his request and Kagome found it hard to refuse. It turned out for the best because by early morning it was really cold and the second blanket was spread across their laps. He was pressed against her side and they shared body heat with one another as they talked. He talked a lot about his close friends and how much he adored Shuichi's friendship because they were a lot alike.

He asked about her friends and she admitted that she didn't have any friends she was really close to. Her friends from high school were married with children and she was lucky if they called or e-mailed her once a month. She was alright with it though because they were happy and that made her happy too. He asked if she had a boyfriend she spent her free time with and she shook her head sadly and admitted she worked too much for a social life. She was on vacation only because Sesshomaru had told her she was. She worked too much for a woman her age and he felt she needed a long break and refused to let her back into work until summer was over.

_"He sounds like he cares a lot about you and your health."_

She didn't deny it because she agreed and he admitted that he sounded a lot like his best friend Tohma. She briefly wondered if Tohma was really anything like the demon lord because Sesshomaru was downright intimidating. She giggled a little at the thought and told him she hoped someday she could meet his best friend as well. That perked him up considerably and he quite loudly stated he'd love to introduce them to one another. He was certain they would become good friends too.

As the days continued on and the end of summer neared, Kagome knew one thing for certain. She was in love with him. Somewhere along the playful summer, Ryuichi Sakuma had stolen her heart. What they would do once it was all over and they returned to their normal lives, Kagome didn't want to look forward. She wanted to stay on the beach with him and enjoy life and his company. She would even like to spend more time with his friends now that she had gotten to know all of them. But she didn't know what he thought of her and she was too timid to bring up the topic. For all she knew, he might only view her as a friend and nothing more. The last thing she wanted to do was create a rift between them before they went their separate ways.

_"I have to head back into the city tomorrow. Tohma says I've had a long enough vacation."_

As far as she could tell, he seemed to be gauging her reaction to his statement. She was sure her face reflected her sadness, even though she spoke kind words about their time together through a forced smile. She didn't want him to be sad just because she was and she did have such wonderful memories to reflect back on when she needed them. Ryuichi's face became more thoughtful the more he stared at her and listened to what she had to say and she wondered what he could be thinking about that made him make such a cute face. Thinking Ryuichi was always a cute Ryuichi.

He motioned for her to stay right where she was and darted back up the beach and into his own beach house. She watched him go, curious about what he was up to this time. He returned a few minutes later, cell phone in hand and a bright grin on his face. He handed the phone to her and told her to put her number in because he wasn't willing to let her go so easily. His admission was surprising, but Kagome accepted the phone and put her number in, making him promise to call her as soon as he was back in the city.

_"I'll call you a lot, Kagome! Don't you worry!"_

They spent their last night together on the beach. He sat closer than he had previously, but Kagome didn't mind his closeness. The air around them had changed, switching to something that warmed Kagome. His arm was around her waist, his fingers brushing lightly over the soft flesh of her stomach. The movement was lazy, but there was no doubt in her mind that he was slowly seducing her and she was very much ready to let him. Even if it only happened this one time, she wanted it. She turned her head slightly to peer up at him and he captured her lips before she could speak.

As the sun rose the next morning, neither wanted to untangle themselves from the others embrace. They were content to lie there for as long as they could and enjoy the warmth their bare flesh shared. Ryuichi groaned at the distant ring of his cell phone, the tune it played told him it was Tohma calling. She gave the hip under her palm a gentle squeeze to get his attention. With his bright eyes on her she told him she wanted to leave too. She didn't think she could stay there with no one to talk to and the weather was turning colder. It was time for her to end her vacation too, but she was going to make some changes. She did work far too much.

_"Anytime you want to see me, Kagome, call me. The only thing that will stop me from coming to you is if I'm on tour and far away."_

She was so happy to hear such a response that she kissed him and neither made it out of bed until almost noon. By then Tohma was waiting. He greeted her casually and talked with her as Ryuichi hurried to pack his things he needed at home. Once Ryuichi was ready to go, he gave her one last, long kiss. Tohma's soft chuckle interrupted them and Ryuichi promised one last time to call her when he was in the city and that they could make plans then.

With a wave, she saw them off, smiling as the car drove off down the road until it could no longer be seen. It had been one of the best summers she could ever remember. It had been a whirlwind of laughter and love and she hoped she could coax it to continue on into the following seasons.

* * *

**A/N: **There's a new poll up in my profile. If you'd like to, feel free to check it out. You can also follow me on twitter. Details for that are in my profile as well.


	2. The Big, Bad Wolf: Halloween

**Title: **The Big, Bad Wolf

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **Ryuichi/Kagome

**Warings:** A very clueless and delusional Hojo ahead.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters and toss them into plot lines that I share with you. The lyrics below are not mine either and are from the song _"Little Red Riding Hood" _ by Sam the Sham & The Pharaohs.

* * *

_'Hey there Little Red Riding Hood._

_You sure are looking good._

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want.'_

* * *

It was a first for N.G. Records. This Halloween they were going to open their doors for a haunted scavenger hunt charity event. One whole floor had been decorated and many actors were prepared to scare those who dared to enter. There were many, of course, because they all had the chance to run into a member of Nittle Grasper or Bad Luck.

For twenty-year old Kagome Higurashi, going there was mandatory, for, not only had it been her idea, she also happened to be the fiancee of the Nittle Grasper front-man, Ryuichi Sakuma. On top of that Ryuichi had made it a very clear point to tell her, over and over, that she, and her now fifteen year old brother, had to go. There were no ifs, ands or buts about it. He wanted her there and she couldn't say no. Not that she would have. However, there were some positive upsides to it.

One, he didn't know what she would be dressed as and she wouldn't know what he was dressed as either. They had decided on that ahead of time and would consider it their own little scavenger hunt. She was looking forward to trying to find him, as he was her.

Two, Souta would finally be able to meet his idol, Suguru Fujisaki. Why her brother was enamored with the usually quiet and broody keyboard player for Bad Luck, she had no idea. But, they were both looking forward to the after party where she could finally introduce them to one another and let them talk.

Three, she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't looking forward to after the after party. She hadn't had time alone with the one she loved for nearly a month and a half. She desperately wanted to relax in the arms of her Ryuichi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ryuichi sat quietly with Shuichi while the younger male got the last of his make-up done. He wasn't recognizable at all as a black cat. Only someone who could recognize his amethyst eyes might be able to guess it was him and they all doubted a fan would be able to. That was the point after all. For them to be able to take part, the fans couldn't know it was them.

He grinned at the thought. There was absolutely no way his beloved would find him. His own costume was elaborate and hid who he was very well. Plus, where he would be was especially dark, the path only lit by dim patio lights. It was the perfect spot to jump out and scare people, or perhaps abduct one if he found Kagome first. That was what he was hoping for.

Shuichi had agreed to help keep an eye out for her and her brother. He was all for causing mischief, especially when it included his close friend and there was no doubt Shuichi and Kagome were best friends. The younger singer had been able to spend more time with her in the last month and a half than he had. He didn't hold it against him though. Shuichi just had had more free time than he had.

"Any guesses on what they'll be?" Shuichi wiggled his nose and tried very hard to keep from itching where the fake appendage was attached. "She wouldn't tell me anything when I talked to her this morning."

"Nope, but we have the advantage. The woods around Grandma's house aren't very bright, but we'll be able to see them better than they see us." Ryuichi grinned. "I'll find her."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"This is amazing, onee-chan!" Souta's brown eyes lit up at the eerie sight that was before them. The long, darkened corridor was lined with fake, though somewhat realistic, trees. Along the way there were critters (employees of the company) hidden, dressed as ghoulish creatures from many a Halloween tale.

She affectionately pet her kid brother's head and grinned, "Scared, InuYasha-kun?"

"Ha! Yeah right!" Souta whipped his head around to face her, making one of his white ears slip from its place. This was the second year he had chosen to dress as his hero. She was sure that, if the well still worked and InuYasha could see him, he would be proud of Souta. "Besides, Red, I have to protect you! You know as well as I do that terrible big, bad wolves hide in forests!"

"Hello, Kagome-chan, Souta-kun." Tohma's warm voice greeted them. At first glance Kagome knew no one else would recognize him. His costume looked like something right out of a Hollywood horror movie. Kagome covered her mouth and wrinkled her nose in distaste. His costume was rather gross with the fake blood and torn apart rotten flesh.

"Awesome!" Souta, unaffected by the creepiness of Tohma-zombie, exclaimed loudly. "You really look like a zombie!"

"That is the point." He smirked and it only further proved who he was exactly. He pulled his eyes from her brother and gave her costume a once over. The sky-blue dress was trimmed with frilly white lace and settled at her knees. The hood and cloak were the typical red from the fable and he could just see blonde bangs poking out instead of her normal black. She did well in hiding her features with the wig and hood, but if Ryuichi caught a glimpse of her face, their little game would come to an end. "How cute. Little Red Riding Hood. It suits you."

His smirk slipped into a mischievous smile and he handed a piece of paper to Souta. It was the list for the scavenger hunt, a part of the haunted floor that had been Ryuichi's idea.

"I fell in love with it the moment I saw it and this basket was our grandmother's, so it fit." Kagome motioned to the old wicker basket in her left hand.

Tohma bit his tongue to keep from warning her about the path to Grandma's house. He wouldn't give away his friend's location.

"Well, go on in. Good luck and stay safe." He offered them a grin with fake, disgusting green teeth.

"That sounds funny coming from a zombie like you." Souta laughed and nudged his sister forward. "Let's go, Red. Ladies before gentlemen!"

"How about I join you to keep you safe, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome turned at the familiar voice and inwardly cursed at the sudden appearance of Hojo, who was dressed as a pirate, eye patch, parrot and all. Not far behind them came the also familiar giggles from her former friends. Apparently none of them had heard the news of her engagement to Ryuichi.

"We're fine by ourselves." Souta answered before she could speak.

"I do believe the rules are three to a party, Souta-kun." Hojo pointed to a sign behind Tohma-zombie's head. "You only make a team of two. I will fill the role of the third member."

Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced over at Tohma. He didn't like Hojo at all from the look of it.

"Don't touch my sister then."

"Your anger is quite unnecessary. I only wish to help you protect her." To reaffirm his point and annoy Souta, he put his hand against her lower back. "Shall we, Kagome-chan?"

"Please don't touch me like that, Hojo-san. I am spoken for and such a touch is inappropriate." Kagome moved away from him and was swiftly moved a little closer to the entrance by a new savior.

"Besides, I am the third member of their party." K, dressed as a fancy butler offered his arm to Kagome, who accepted. He politely gestured to the entry and gave a cordial bow. "After you, hime."

"Such a well mannered butler." Tohma murmured while motioning for Hojo to step back. "You'll have to wait your turn, sir."

"Nyah!" Souta stuck his tongue out at Hojo, then followed behind his sister.

It wasn't too long after they entered that K let them go on their way alone. He made Souta promise to protect her and then said he'd see them later at the party. The siblings were sad to see him part, but Kagome knew it was for the best. It would have been far too easy for Ryuichi to find her if he were with them.

The first item on their list, a plastic, pink tarantula was found easily, though Kagome and Souta were both startled by the skeletal hand that popped out of the tree it was near. The creepy appendage grazed Souta's hand. The teen jumped, then laughed loudly when Kagome squeaked. The sound was very girly and the woman behind the tree laughed as well, happy to have gotten to scare someone with such a cute response.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hojo was inwardly cursing up a storm and outwardly scowling. He didn't know who the blonde butler guy was, but he obviously didn't know how to mind his own business. Now, instead of being with the woman he wanted, he was with Eri and her kid sister. The little girl was only nine and very easily spooked by everything.

He was still holding out hope that he'd run into her on the way. There were things he needed to ask her. Especially about the spoken for comment she had made. He hadn't heard about it and Yuka said she was likely lying to scare him off. One way or another, he was going to get an answer.

There was another loud shriek from Eri's sister and Hojo turned to scold her for overreacting, only to jump back with a startled shout of his own. The witch in front of him was holding up a mutilated rat by its tail and dangling it in his face. If that wasn't bad enough, the witch was cackling with her toothless mouth wide open.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Eri sighed deeply and pushed her partners along.

Noriko chuckled as she watched them go. She was quite pleased with herself at having caught the stupid boy off guard. K had told her to keep an eye out for him and she couldn't wait to report back to him later.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh my... Oh my..." Kagome tried not to panic at the sight of the large, mechanical spider. It's many ruby eyes were flashing ominously and whenever Souta tried to get near it to grab the next item on their list, the spider's hairy legs would move too. She knew it wouldn't hurt her, but it so badly reminded her of Naraku, that she was a little more than creeped out.

"Hang on a moment. I promise I'll get it this time, Red." Souta made a quick dive forward as he wrapped his fingers around the plastic dog bone, a terrifying shrill came from behind them.

Kagome whirled around, her picnic basket swinging out at whomever was there. Thankfully no one was within hitting distance.

"Whoa! Nice reflexes, Kagome-chan!" Came Hiro's laugh as he leaned back against a prop tombstone a few feet away from them. He was clutching his stomach and trying to stop laughing at her reaction. "I am glad you missed. You would've knocked me out on that one!"

"That was not funny!" Kagome retorted curtly, though Hiro didn't stop laughing.

"You make a good mummy. Bet you never thought someone would say that to you." Souta circled around him. "And, you're the first band member we've encountered inside."

"You missed Noriko-san then. She was before me." Hiro took the scavenger hunt list from Souta and signed his name at the bottom. "No telling now. Keep moving. The others are still ahead.

Kagome blushed as Hiro chuckled at her one last time, then disappeared within the darkened graveyard.

"Got the dog bone though!" Souta wiggled the chew toy and smiled. "Come on, Red. There's still more to come!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hojo cowered behind Eri, making the woman sigh angrily. Honestly, could he be any more annoying?

"Hojo-kun, it's just someone dressed like a clown." She pointed out and blinked when the clown smiled, showing off pointy yellow teeth. Hojo whimpered behind her.

"You big coward!" Eri's little sister shouted and scooted behind the clown to grab the silver tiara. "He may have scary teeth, but it's not like he's going to really bite you!"

The person dressed like the clown snarled and stepped closer to where Eri and Hojo where. Hojo cried out and then ran ahead of the girls.

"What an idiot." Eri muttered. Her image of the cutest boy in high school was definitely tarnished now. She was feeling guilty for thinking he'd be perfect for Kagome. Her friend deserved much better in her opinion.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"The next item is a plush sea turtle. It's in this next part called The Asylum." Souta looked over at the gateway to the next area and then looked up to his sister. "Well, Red, are you ready?"

"They certainly know how to make use of fog machines and strobe lights. Finding that turtle will not be easy." Kagome squinted at the entrance. The strobe lights were already messing with her vision.

She led her brother forward into the room. The strobe lights were far worse inside and they both immediately attempted to shield their eyes from the fast flashing lights. Kagome groaned softly at the unsuccessful attempt. She knew she'd have a headache after they were done.

Movement to their left caught their attention and Kagome squeaked again at being caught off guard. The one that scared her was dressed in a straightjacket and was only the first of many to invade the room, making the Higurashi siblings panic a little. With the effects of the strobe lights and the erratic movements of the asylum's inmates, they were ready to bolt. That was until something caught Souta's attention.

"Ah The turtle!" He pointed at an inmate who was also sporting a Hannibal Lecter-like mask. Clipped to the sleeve of his straightjacket was the plush sea turtle they needed. "Catch him!"

The inmate danced about, staying out of their reach until Kagome managed to trap him near a wall. The other inmates closed in on her as she tried to un-latch the turtle from it's spot.

Upon closer inspection Kagome knew this male was not Ryuichi. Ryuichi's hair was longer and brown. This guy's hair was short and...

"Fujisaki-kun?" Instead of unclasping the turtle, she pulled off the mask. Underneath said mask was Suguru, though he looked wild and untamed. "Holy shi..."

"Kagome-san, I don't think I've ever head you use such language." He wiggled a bit until his arms were free and motioned for Souta to hand over their list. "How did you know it was me?"

"You look downright creepy, Suguru-kun." Kagome replied with a nervous chuckle, but pushed those nerves back and reached out to tousle his hair. "Your hair gave you away."

"Well, you are quite observant, Kagome-san. You're the first to find me." He unclasped the turtle from the sleeve of his jacket and hand it and the list back to a quiet and stunned Souta. Afterward he slipped back into the straightjacket. "More people are coming. Please put my mask back on and then be on your way."

"See you later, Fujisaki-kun." Kagome did as he asked and then pulled her brother along behind her. "Three items down, two to go."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"There she is and that blonde guy isn't with them. He wasn't such a gentleman after all." Hojo watched as Kagome exited the asylum with Souta and tried to follow quickly after her. A blast from the fog machine and the emergence of the first inmate halted his steps.

Suguru sneered from behind his mask at the pirate he had been notified about from K. It was obvious he was in a rush to catch up to Kagome and Suguru just wasn't going to let that happen. Using the room and its effects to his advantage, Suguru and the other inmates were able to block the passage and effectively turn Hojo around a few times.

"C-Cut that out!" He looked around for Eri and her sister, but the inmates were taller than the girls. "Stop it! Let me pas!"

"Laughing, Suguru mocked Hojo, echoing his panicked cries in falsetto. The other inmates mimicked him. Suguru couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun.

"Oh look." Eri laughed softly and nudged her little sister. Plucking the plush rice ball off of the back of one of the inmates, Eri wiggled it. "I found our next item."

"Let's keep going. We're far better off without him." Her sister replied, motioning to the exit with her thumb. "He's only slowing us down. Big scaredy cat."

The girls made a quick and easy escape from the asylum.

It was a pity they couldn't say the same for Hojo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh... it's so dark here." Kagome murmured, her eyes following the dimly lit path before them.

"You know where we're heading, Red? Grandma's house." Souta grinned. "I bet there is a big bad wolf somewhere along the way. I'd be cautious if I were you."

Kagome laughed softly at her younger brother's words, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching them. One of which was watching her quite closely.

"Her outfit is..." Ryuichi caught Shuichi's gaze.

"She looks pretty!" Shuichi whispered happily.

"It seems we have located our target. I, for one, look forward to capturing such a..."

Before Ryuichi could finish his sentence, the cry of Kagome's name disrupted the silence of the forest.

"Kagome!" Hojo was breathless and red-faced. His brown eyes were wide and frightened.

"Hojo-kun?" Kagome, startled, spun to face her friend.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Souta stepped in front of his sister, but Hojo wasn't caring that he was, yet again, getting in the way. He'd been through enough already and now that his target was in sight, he wasn't letting her get away.

"How dare that jerk ditch you!"

"K-san had other things to tend to. Where is your group?" Kagome took a cautious step backwards as Hojo advanced.

"None of that matters, Kagome. I've finally caught up to you. I think there are things we need to talk about. Things that have been left unsaid for far too long."

"Please, do not be so familiar with me, Hojo-kun. It's inappropriate."

"But, it's not!" He gave Souta a shove to the side and scooped her hand into his. "I love you, Kagome. I always have! You don't have to lie to me anymore about being taken. I understand what you were trying to say..."

"No, you don't. Clearly you don't." Souta scowled. "My sister is taken. She's getting married in two months."

"Oh, Kagome! You don't have to have your kid brother lie for you!" Hojo pet Souta's head affectionately. "It's noble of you to protect her, but let me take over that job now. I promise I'll take..."

The long, loud howl of a wolf startled the trio, but only Hojo jumped and whirled around to stare into the darkness.

"I'd get away from her is I were you." A low voice growled.

"Sh-Show yourself!" Hojo demanded with a wavering voice. He took a step back as a shadow moved just inside the darkened tree line.

A separate growl from behind had Hojo whirling back around in time to see Souta being pulled into the dark by someone dressed as a black cat. Whomever it was had covered the boy's mouth and was baring sharp fangs at him.

"Souta-kun!" Kagome only pretended to panic, knowing full well that his abductor was a friend. Hojo stepped forward to follow, intending to rescue her brother. This was the perfect opportunity to show Kagome how loyal he was to her and her family.

"I'll get him back! You have nothing to fear! I'll protect him and you, Kagome!" When he heard no reply, Hojo turned his head enough to look over his shoulder. "Kagome?"

She was no longer standing behind him. She was gone just like Souta.

"Keep moving." The same low voice called from the darkness. "This girl is no longer your concern. She will make quite a tasty snack!"

"Give her back to me!" Hojo paused just outside of the forest.

"You cannot have what is not yours!" A voice echoed behind him, from the direction Souta had been taken. "Nor can you save them both!"

From within the darkness, Souta whimpered and it was echoed by a soft cry from Kagome. Hojo was torn. One way or another, this wasn't going to end well.

"Let me have my Kagome back." He would deal with the problems later. All he wanted now was to have her safe by his side. It wasn't like Souta would get hurt anyway.

"Wrong answer!"

Hojo shouted when the lights started flashing and loud claps of thunder could be heard. The forest around him lit up with every flash, showing Hojo the horrors within. One thing was certain, he couldn't see Kagome, but he could see different eerie critters and they were watching him.

More importantly, that clown was stalking him! He swallowed nervously, trying not to panic. The one dressed as a clown grinned and Hojo took off with a cry. He could face Kagome later. For now, he needed to get out of the terrifying maze.

"I found you!" Ryuichi sang softly against Kagome's ear. She giggled and leaned back into his embrace.

"It would seem so."

"You look quite delectable, my dear. Promise me you'll wear this until I am able to take it off of you and devour you whole?" One of his hands moved to cup her breast as the other dragged slowly up along her inner thigh.

"I promise." She moaned softly in reply.

"Good. Until later then." He released her and led her back onto the path. He grinned down at Souta when he and Shuichi emerged from the other side. "You are a wonderful brother, Souta-kun!"

"I can't stand that guy! He's so dense!" Souta held up the list to Shuichi for him to sign. He did and then passed it on to Ryuichi.

"I'm certain I'll see him again before the night is over." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "He doesn't believe that I am engaged."

"We'll deal with it. I assure you." Ryuichi smirked and Kagome smiled.

"Here is that orange, plastic pig you need to complete your list." Shuichi passed the object to Kagome. "Once you get to the end, find K and stick close to him. He'll protect you from that guy until we get there."

"We will. Thank you." Kagome smiled up at Ryuichi as he pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you later."

"Oh. I know you will." He laughed happily and released her. "Hurry now. Someone's coming."

"He's right, Red. I can see that Eri girl you're friends with."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hojo was angry. Angry at the clown who scared him away from his Kagome. Angry at the blonde butler guy who was standing near the exit. He was especially angry at himself for chickening out and leaving Kagome in danger. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself!

He hear her laughter, followed by a loud shout from Souta. It was clear that the last scare of the haunted maze had caught the boy off guard. Hojo believed the boy deserved it, especially with all the hostility he'd shown towards him. Didn't he understand how much he wanted to care for his sister? He would in time, after all, once he was able to ask her, they were going to get married.

Once they emerged into the lobby, Hojo's eyes narrowed as the blonde guy stepped forward to greet them. He couldn't have that guy messing things up again and in a few steps, Hojo was between them.

"Do not touch my girlfriend." He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away, forcing her to stand behind him. "I let you get away with it earlier, but I won't let it happen again."

"I am not your..."

"No,no, Kagome. You don't have to deny it in front of him. He needs to know the truth." Hojo sneered at K. "Kagome is going to be my wife. You got that?"

"I get that you are delusional." K replied calmly. "You don't understand that the woman you are holding on to is engaged to another guy."

"I've been assured by her friends that that was a lie. She was waiting for me and didn't want to lead any other guys on."

"No really, it's not a lie." Kagome tried to pull away, but Hojo wouldn't release her. "I am engaged to someone else and I love him, not you!"

"There you are! You're such a jerk!" Eri and her sister had finally made their exit and had caught up to Hojo. Eri was positively fuming at Hojo for ditching them in favor of chasing after Kagome.

"I figured you would understand, Eri-chan." Hojo answered innocently.

"The only one that doesn't understand is you." Souta broke the hold Hojo had on Kagome. "I won't tell you again. Do not touch my sister!"

Souta stepped in front of Kagome and, even though Hojo towered over him, he wasn't scared.

"Do you have a sister complex or something?" Hojo was furious. How dare this boy continue to get in his way? "That's sick, you know?"

"You are causing too many problems. If you wish to stay here and enjoy the party, you will need to behave yourself." Tohma-zombie stepped forward. He had had enough and he wasn't going to let this guy near Kagome any longer. "This way, Kagome-chan; Souta-kun. You are sitting with Mika and I."

"M-Mika?" Eri questioned as her friend was led off. "Was that zombie..."

"Tohma Seguchi himself." K chuckled and then followed after them. Tohma's costume had been the best no doubt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As the haunted floor came to a close and the Halloween party got fully underway, Kagome was becoming impatient. Hojo had been continually staring at her from across the room and making her uneasy. All she wanted was to have Ryuichi with her and to prove to Hojo that she was indeed spoken for.

After that, all she could hope for was for him to get a clue and move on. Though, she pitied anyone who got stuck with him.

"Hello my pretty!" Noriko cackled as she plopped into the seat next to her.

"Eww! Noriko-chan, you were the creepy witch?" Kagome's nose wrinkled when Noriko grinned.

"Yes and your reactions to me earlier were quite adorable! I can't wait to tell Ryu-chan all about it!"

"You are the only one we missed." Kagome pouted playfully.

"Everyone missed me! I didn't have to sign a thing!" Noriko boasted, "But that is still amazing that you found all the others. Suguru especially!"

"That boy was downright scary without his mask on."

Loud laughter caught their attention. The boys, still in costume, had arrived. Kagome smiled at the wolf, her wolf, and rose from her seat. Everything with Hojo was about to end. He needed to know the truth and get over it.

Hojo's eyes narrowed on the ones dressed like a cat and a wolf. These were the two who had caused problems for him. He didn't know who they were, but he was going to give them a piece of his mind.

Just as Hojo was pulling away from the wall, he paused. Kagome had gotten up from her seat and was approaching the wolf guy. Hojo smiled. His love was going to tell him off for him. She would be such a loyal wife and mother. He blushed with the thoughts of making her a mother. He looked forward to their wedding night.

"He's watching." Kagome said as she drew closer, "And he's pretty sure that I am _his _fiancee."

"Yeah, I think he thinks you're going to scold me. I don't think he liked that I abducted you."

"Then he's not going to like when I do this either." Kagome smiled and then proceeded to wrap her arms around his waist and hug him. Ryuichi was quick to return the embrace and direct a very evil grin at a stunned Hojo. She pulled back enough to stare up at him with a very loving expression, which was returned as well. His fingers brushed over the softness of her cheek.

"I love you, Kagome." Ryuichi cupped her cheek. "I'd kiss you, but I don't want my make-up to mess up how beautiful you look."

"I love you too, Ryuichi and you can kiss me all you want later." Kagome replied, pulling away and taking his hand into hers. "Tohma-kun has our seats ready. He was waiting for you guys before announcing the winners of the hunt."

"There was a winner? No one found Ryu-chan and I except you and Souta-kun." Shuichi pointed out.

"we were the closest. We only missed Noriko." Kagome led the group past a still stunned silent Hojo. "The award is going to go to Souta-kun though. I would love it if you would give him the award, Suguru-kun. You know how flabbergasted my brother gets when he's anywhere near you."

"It's cute." Suguru, who was still hiding behind his mask, stated. "I would be happy to give him the award."

They took their seats, Ryuichi and Shuichi sharing funny stories with her about some of the guests they had scared. Ryuichi's favorite was, by far, the moment they had scared Hojo, but Shuichi laughed more about a trio of young girls that had screeched before darting off out of the room. Hiro's favorite moment had been his near-death experience with a picnic basket and Kagome had been the brunt of some laughter for a few minutes.

At some point, Tohma decided it was time to embarrass Souta with Suguru's help, offering they boy the prize for the scavenger hunt. Though getting CDs signed by both bands was easily obtainable for the boy, the fact his idol was giving it to him made the moment unforgettable. Kagome laughed happily as Suguru gave her brother a big hug, causing Souta's cheeks to darken as red as the costume he was wearing. Now that was going to be some fodder for teasing later on and she loved it.

"He's so annoying." Ryuichi gave an angry mutter. Kagome glanced his way and realized her lover's gaze was glaring at Hojo, who was back to watching her intently. She tried to suppress the shudder that ran through her, but was unsuccessful and Ryuichi gave her hand a light squeeze. "Stay here. I'm gonna go and take my make-up off."

"But..."

"I'm going to show him exactly what you mean to me. Besides, I have to thank you publicly for the idea." He playfully bonked her nose with a finger and then quietly asked Hiro to sit in his seat until he got back. He wasn't going to risk that jerk thinking he could get anywhere near her while he was away. He cast a glare at Hojo as he passed, unsurprised that the expression was returned.

Hojo was seething. How dare that jerk touch his Kagome in such a fashion! For that matter, why was she allowing him to hug her as he had? His Kagome was just too kind and sweet to tell the man off. Well, he had no qualms doing it for her when he got back. He'd publicly tell the man to get his hands away from Kagome and that she was very clearly not interested. She had him after all.

Hojo waited, growing more frustrated with the male the longer he stayed away. Had he abandoned Kagome even after the kindness she had shown him? He pulled away from the wall slightly when the door the male had departed through opened, only to lean back as Ryuichi Sakuma stepped into the room. This was very clearly not who he was waiting for at all. Ryuichi wouldn't want his Kagome because she was too kind and pure for the singer's famous tastes. So he settled back on keeping an eye on the door.

Ryuichi was cleaned up and had changed into a comfortable black sweater and blue jeans. The crowd murmured excitedly at his appearance, speculating just which character he had played. With purpose, he moved up to the stage and tapped the mic a few times to make sure it was on.

"Good evening everyone!" He greeted them with a huge, cheerful grin. "I want to thank you all for coming to our event tonight! I, and the others, had a lot of fun!

He went through the introduction of all the characters and the musicians that played them. Inwardly, he chuckled at the murmurs of surprise when he introduced Tohma. No one had known that the zombie letting them in had been him.

"If you didn't know, I was the wolf at Grandma's house! Which is really silly because without even knowing, my fiancee dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Fiancee..." Hojo frowned. Wait a minute... Was Ryuichi Sakuma implying that he and...

"I also wanted to thank my fiancee too! It was her idea to host this charity event! So everyone give a round of applause to my beloved Kagome!"

Kagome giggled as they forced her to stand and wave to the crowd. With a few quick strides, Ryuichi had his arms around her and kissed her deeply, much to most of the crowd's delight.

Hojo blinked, rubbed his eyes and then proceeded to let his mouth drop open. His Kagome was engaged? Her brother hadn't been lying for her? She really was spoken for? For that matter, how did he not know? How did Eri not know? Surely she still followed everything about Nittle Grasper! Ryuichi Sakuma's engagement had to have been all over the news at some point!

Watching them closely, Hojo came to a startling revelation, on he loathed to admit to himself. Kagome looked happy. No, it was far more than just that. Kagome was very obviously in love and not with him. He gave a soft, dejected sigh as he pulled away from the wall and took his leave. He knew when he wasn't wanted.

"Are you leaving now, Hojo-kun?" Eri fell into step with him, he little sister following sluggishly behind her. Hojo only gave a nod in reply and Eri smiled sadly. He'd just been denied the girl he had loved since junior high, but that didn't mean it should be the end of his world. "Would you give us a ride home?"

He paused to look at her and then at her sleepy sister. With a small smile, he answered. "Yeah, sure. Come on."

Kagome and Ryuichi never saw Hojo leave, nor did they care. Ryuichi was busy playfully reminding his lover of the promise she had made earlier in the forest and Kagome was silently wishing the event was already over so she could make good on that promise.


End file.
